


Test

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Happy Sex, I gotta write with these two more, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, but - Freeform, but in a sweet way?, tag more later - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Sometimes Boss gets ideas in his head at the damndest times. Gage is beginning to learn that these ideas usually work out pretty damn good for him.





	Test

"Fuck." 

If Porter Gage was being honest, he would have to tell you that he wadn’t as experienced as he would like to be. Sure, he wadn't no virgin. Didn't get this old and not get laid without being a helluva lot uglier than he was. Most of his experience amounted to one-night stands that weren’t much better than handlin’ it himself. Most guys were in too much of a hurry to get off to give a shit about what Gage wanted. Things had been slowin’ down for a while before boss took over Nuka. He spent most of his time tryin’ to get Colter to do half the shit he said he was gonna. But it had been different since boss came to Nuka-World. Strutted in like he owned the place. Poured every free minute into makin’ this place run smoother. The Raider was glad he finally got a boss that was worth somethin’ and damn, did that do somethin’ to Gage.

“B-boss-”

He had a feelin' Overboss knew a lot more than he did. Lookin' down at him now, wet hair plastered to his face while he was on his knees in the shower, he sure as hell looked like he knew what he was doin'. Sometimes boss got a craving, and he’d hardly say it point blank, but he loved havin’ a dick in his mouth. They’d sneak off to the nearest bathroom stall or half-clean alley and Danny would flash those big green eyes and the Raider knew he’d have a good time. Gage didn't have to do anything but stand there and hold onto Danny's long black hair, run his fingers through it. Nobody else got to touch it, or even see it out of that knot. Boss was real prim and proper most of the time, kept his hair up tight and pulled back. The Raider figured it was to keep it out of his eyes in a fight, but the way he fussed after it, there must’ve been somethin’ else to it.

"Boss, shit-"

The Raider felt his hips start to rock back and forth, and at first he tried to stop them, thinkin’ it was his own body getting carried away. Wadn’t right to do that, not with how Boss always treated ‘em. He’d worked damned hard to earn that respect, and he wadn’t about to piss off a big motherfucker like that anyway. Danny smiled back up at him, a grin still managin’ to peek through even though he had Gage all the way to the root in his mouth. He heard Danny muffle a hum over the sound of the showerhead and felt it on his skin. The man always did that when he was happy, like a bird chirpin’ over a bag of potato crisps. The Raider wasn’t sure if Boss even realized he did it. Gage got a kick out of how Danny did it nice and loud, muffled around his dick when he had him in his mouth like that. Ain’t no way it wadn’t his idea.

"Fuck, yeah. Okay."

He let his shoulders lean into the cold tile, focusing on the sensation. It was slow at first, he could almost call it gentle. Boss had those big hands wrapped around Gage's slim hips and held him tight. Was a helluva an angle, seein’ those big green eyes lookin’ up at him. Looked good without those glasses, too. A groan left the Raider’s throat when Danny finally took him deeper. He guided him across his tongue, letting the tip of Gage’s tip cock graze the back of the man's throat about every third thrust. He closed his eyes. He could hardly believe this shit. The Raider let the water run down his face and timed his moans to the feeling of Boss' tongue on his dick. Danny’s hands gripped tighter and sped up Gage’s hips.

"Good, boss, this feels real good." 

Some days he couldn't believe it. Here he was, livin' rich, clean clothes and his dick down the throat of the damn best lookin' Raider boss he'd ever had. He wadn't sure why Danny was so good to him. He had no fuckin’ idea why he dressed him in those suits and made him drink Nuka-Cherry on the patio with him and talk about the sunset. But he listened when the Raider talked, and he stormed into fights first, and he held him real close after he fucked himself between Gage's thighs. That was weird too, but he was startin' to like it. He got to feel those strong, calloused hands on his legs, the hands that fought for him. All it took was a look at Gage's legs and the big bad Overboss was weak in his knees. Now that was real power.

"Shit, shit-"

This was somethin' else entirely. The Overboss was on his knees, just for him, practically beggin' him to come down his throat. Gage hadn't figured the guy out yet. Never been up the Raider's ass yet, even though he offered. He knew better than to ask if he wanted Gage wanted to fuck him instead. That was a good way to get yourself killed. Had a feelin’ boss didn’t really like that anyway. Didn’t bother Gage none. But damn, did he like to suck dick. Motherfucker looked like he might die if he didn't get a load in 'em.They'd been kinda steady for a while, which meant that the boss was only suckin' Gage's dick. He liked to watch the way he made Danny's lips part, to feel the softness of his tongue as he flattened it under him. He wadn't sloppy, even in the shower, even with Gage buried to the hilt. He was only doin' that with Gage now. Safer that way.

"That's so damn good-" 

Gage gripped Danny's hair tighter but didn't budge to move him. He never fucked anybody's face before, well, guess technically he still wasn't. Didn't think he ever would. That kinda shit was usually reserved for power hungry freaks that felt like they had somethin' to prove. Guess that's why boss didn't mind all this, the man didn't have nothin' to prove. Course, he knew better than to say that to the Overboss. The man called anything more than a kiss "making love." Gage laid his head against the shower wall. He strained to hear the wet sounds of Danny's mouth over the water meeting his ears. 

"Boss, I'm gonna-"

The Raider watched as the man below him hollowed his cheeks and grinned back up. It didn’t take long for Gage to finish, and the feeling intensified when Danny’s hands pinned him to the wall to keep him steady. Those big broad shoulders pressed against Gage, skin still cold from the water. Danny smiled, leaning in to leave a tender kiss behind the man's ear.

"Don't forget to wash here, Mr. Gage."

With that, he stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He heard the shuffle of a towel and peeked through to see Danny ringing his hair out over the sink.

"Be right out." 

Boss sure knew what the hell he was doing.


End file.
